


Life is not Fun and Games

by orphan_account, Redstroyer3



Series: Part-Time Stories [1]
Category: Popee the Performer (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Good Husband Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, He doesn’t know how to take care of children, I suck at summaries so yeah, Just a lot of references in general, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Protective Toga Himiko, Protective Uraraka Ochako, References to DC, References to Danganronpa, References to Marvel, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Slow Burn, Sweet Toga Himiko, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Torture, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstroyer3/pseuds/Redstroyer3
Summary: After Hisashi accidentally leaves Izuku at a specific circus, the young grasshopper is taken in by the ringleader, Papi. Years pass, and Izuku is a master trickster with his brothers-in-arms, Popee and Kedamono. The three of them travel throughout Japan until the League of Villains catch wind of their abilities and proposes an offer that is irresistible to Popee and Izuku.“Join the League of Villains, and you’ll be able to kill as many people as you want without consequences. The only thing we ask in return is your undying loyalty.”
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kedamono & Midoriya Izuku, League of Villains & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Popee & Midoriya Izuku, Toga Himiko & Popee, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka Ochako & Kedamono
Series: Part-Time Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Hisashi has Bad Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings everywhere and an introduction to Izuku’s Quirk.

The Midoriya couple stumbled into their house, exhausted from Izuku’s excitement. He had been elated to find out that they were going to a circus for his birthday to celebrate the manifestation of his quirk, Quirk Wheel. However when they arrived at the circus, Izuku was immediately ran to the bright tent. 

Although, despite the trouble, it was rewarding to the couple to see their son with a bright smile on his face. Hisashi chuckled at the memory of Izuku shaking with excitement. Hisashi was preoccupied with untying his shoes, so he didn’t notice the fact that Izuku was gone. “Did’ya like the show, son?” When Hisashi didn’t hear the expected answer from his son, he looked away from his shoe and realized that Izuku was missing. In a panic, he wasted no time in slamming the front door open and running outside to find his son. 

”Izuku! Are you there?!” Unfortunately, there was no response. 

Hours had passed and Hisashi couldn’t find his son, sending Inko into a frenzied state. The couple had tried everything, but Izuku was still missing. In the end, Inko resorted to posting MISSING posters throughout the neighborhood in hopes of someone finding and returning Izuku back to them, and Hisashi ordered his pawns to go search for the boy. 

-

While Popee and Kedamono were cleaning up their mess, Papi went outside to catch a breath until he heard a child, a boy most likely, wailing. He followed the noise to a small greenette with freckles and an All Might figurine. Papi knew that the only way to get answers out of him was to approach him slowly so that’s what he did.

“May I ask why you’re crying,” he questioned. The boy seemed hesitant to respond but when he did, it was the equivalent of a bomb filled with sadness. “I got lost from my mommy and daddy and I don’t know where they are!” 

Papi examined the boy with pity. It wasn’t uncommon for children to be abandoned at circuses, but he would’ve never thought that one would be abandoned at _his_ circus. “Now, now,” the ringleader said caringly, “your parents will come find you soon.” The boy’s crying was reduced to sniffles at the lie. “Really?” The older man felt guilty for lying, but he didn’t want to introduce the boy to the concept so soon. “Really. Now come with me, I’ll introduce you to the performers while we wait for your parents.” The greenette wiped his tear-soaked eyes and nodded, “Okay.”

-

The Bakugou family looked at Inko and Hisashi with disbelief. The two of them told the family of their predicament and hoped for their aid. However, Katsuki wasn’t buying it. “Whaddya mean Izu is missing?! He has that quirk of his! Can’t he just use it to get a GPS quirk?!” Mitsuki slapped Katsuki over the head with disappointment and rage. “Quiet, brat! Anyway, Inko, I’m so sorry. Just give us the word and we’ll help in any way we can.” Inko wiped her tears away and smiled at Mitsuki’s sincerity. “Thank you so much, Mitsuki. Hisashi and I really appreciate your willingness to help. Right, Hisashi?” 

But Hisashi was more focused on the fact that his son wasn’t found yet. He sent all the pawns he had, and they still haven’t found Izuku. _‘If Inko wasn’t here, I’d threaten to kill their families right now.’_

“Hisashi?”

He turned his head to Mitsuki in shock. “Ah, yes, yes we do.” He silently hoped that he answered correctly.

Masaru sighed at Hisashi’s withdrawal from the conversation, mistaking it for him worrying over his son. “Hisashi, you don’t have to worry. I promise that Mitsuki, Katsuki, and I will help search for Izuku.” Inko began to cry at the compassion the Bakugou family had. “Thank you so much! I don’t know what we could do without you!”

-

“Popee, Kedamono, this is our new guest, so treat him well. I’ll go to the authorities to check if his parents are looking for him.” After that Papi left, leaving Izuku with Popee and Kedamono. With nothing to say, the trio remained silent, creating a thick tension in the air. 

“So,” Popee started, “your parents left you here, huh?” Izuku’s eyes began to water, “No they didn’t! They...just got lost from me.” Popee scoffed at the boy’s excuse. “Ha! That’s what every abandoned kid says, _‘Oh, I just got lost,’_ or, _‘They’ll come back for me, they just went out to get snacks!’_ Face it, kid, your parents left you here ‘cause they don’t want you anymore. Probably because you’re quirkless.” Kedamono stared at Popee with shock and frantically signed something to him.

Izuku’s face flushed with anger. “I’m not quirkless! I have a quirk! It’s called Quirk Wheel!” Popee laughed at the greenette. “‘Quirk Wheel’? What does it do, make wheels?” Izuku pouted and held one hand to the sky, to which Kedamono rapidly signed something to Popee. “Oh shut up, mutt,” Popee said with annoyance, “the kid’s probably gonna summon a car wheel and that’s it.”

At that insult, Izuku shouted with confidence, “Quirk Wheel!” Popee, Kedamono, and Izuku vanished from the tent.

-

Papi glared at the police officer. “I’m not lying! We have the boy!” The police looked at him, unimpressed, “Sir, this is a serious issue. It is disrespectful of you to lie about Midoriya.” Papi, knowing that it was futile to persuade the officer, stormed out of the police station. “Hopefully,” he sighed, “those three aren’t causing trouble.”

-

“What. The. Fuck.” In front of Popee and Kedamono, a large wheel with quirks displayed on each section stood menacingly with Izuku sitting on the top of it. Izuku smirked at Popee, “Who has a weak quirk now, _bitch_?”


	2. Quirk Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popee and Kedamono see a new side to the green marshmallow as a result of his quirk, and Izuku makes Popee eats his words. Meanwhile, everyone else is worrying about the broccoli child.

Izuku stared at Popee condescendingly. “This,” he gestured to the wheel, “is my quirk.” Then, Izuku glanced at the dark abyss surrounding them. “Ah, this void is also a part of my quirk, but it doesn’t serve any purpose other than scenery. I think that, for a _small-minded_ person like you, this infinite void is too much. Let’s change that shall we?” 

With the snap of his fingers, the void morphed into a glittering casino with faceless, humanoid being going to various slots and tables to gamble. Next to the wheel, a waiter manifested and looked up at Izuku. “Boss,” the waiter said robotically, “I see you are exploring your quirk a bit more.” The boy merely rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Now explain my quirk to these two so I don’t have to waste my breath.” The waiter nodded before looking at Popee and Kedamono. 

“Hello,” the waiter started, “I am a manifestation of Izuku’s quirk, Quirk Wheel. Quirk Wheel allows its user, Izuku in this case, to teleport to this alternate plane of reality. As you already saw, the user can manipulate the appearance of the plane but not it’s function as the purpose of this plane is to hold the Wheel of Quirks. All the user has to do is spin this wheel, and whatever quirk it lands on, the user will get. After every spin, the type of quirks on the wheel changes, so there are endless possibilities as to what quirk the user can get. Each given quirk lasts for a day unless the user decides to spin again. The rest of the information is classified.” The waiter looked at Izuku again. “Was that a fair enough explanation, Boss?” Izuku thought about it in mock contemplation and nodded. “A fair enough explanation.”

Kedamono still gaped at the large wheel, but Popee opted to glare at the boy instead. “Why’d his personality change so much? Don’t tell me that Father left us with a loony kid.” The waiter wasted no time in answering, “Boss’s personality changes drastically when he’s in this plane because he lets go of his worries, restraints, and burdens here. In this small plane, there are no laws to stop him.” The unsaid threat was blantantly obvious the the two performers.

A cold silence hung among the four of them before Popee laughed maniacally. “Wow! Who knew that the cowardly brat secretly had a spine! If you joined our circus, you’d fit right in.” Kedamono trembled in fear as he awaited the execution that the boy would set upon them for insulting him. However, death never came. Instead, a smile grew on Izuku’s face. “Really? I’d fit right in?”

-

Katsuki played with his hero figurines on his bed alone. Earlier that day, Izu promised him that he would come over to celebrate his birthday together. So when the news was broken to Katsuki, he couldn’t believe it. Izu _never_ broke promises. Plus, from what Katsuki has seen, Izu’s quirk was pretty strong. Of course, it wasn’t as good as his own quirk, but it was a decent quirk nonetheless. If Izu _had_ gotten lost, he could just use his quirk to get a quirk that’ll help him get home. So why hasn’t he done that yet?

“He’s wasn’t killed by villains! I know he wasn’t!”

Katsuki’s eyes widened with concern. Uncle Hisashi wasn’t one to yell. In fact, the Old Hag would often complain that the man was too quiet, even quieter than his Old Man ( _Nobody_ was quieter than Katsuki’s Old Man). Out of curiosity, Katsuki peeked out of the little corner of his door to see what was happening. 

There, Uncle Hisashi sat glaring knives at the Old Hag. Smoke formed from his mouth, and the temperature of the house increased; vicious red eyes pierced into the Old Hag, tearing her apart without touching her; the usually harmless, fluffy, white hair was now on edge; and he fumbled around his pockets for a cigarette pack that was no longer there. Auntie Inko looked at Uncle Hisashi worriedly and tried to calm him down, “Honey, Mitsuki wasn’t saying that Izuku was killed by villains. She was just saying that we must be prepared for anything that might’ve happen to him.” 

Hisashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Mitsuki. I’m just...anxious right now.” Mitsuki attempted to rid the tremble in her voice, but she failed miserably. “Y-yes. I-I understand.” 

“I need to go get some nicotine gum. I’m sorry, you all.”

Katsuki ran back to his bed and returned to his. He wouldn’t admit it, but tears poured from his eyes. However, they weren’t years of sadness. Instead, they were tears of a burning determination and vengeance. 

“Izu,” Katsuki swore, “I’m gonna fucking save you and beat the shit out of any villain who’s stupid enough to hurt you. I promise!”

-

Papi dragged himself to a nearby bar. He knew it was unbecoming of a gentleman to get drunk, but he was exhausted from the argument he had at the police station. Shortly after he left the station, a small group of minor villains approached him and threatened him to hand over Izuku, who they called “The King’s Boy”. Of course, Papi pretended that he knew no such thing of an ‘Izuku’, but the villains were persistent. At first, they threatened to kill him for the boy, but each time he refused to hand Izuku over, the villains spiraled into anxiety and fear. They even _begged_ him for the boy back; one of them had a mental breakdown and kept on muttering about how ‘The King’ was going to do...horrid actions to him.

Luckily, Papi managed to escape and take refuge in a ~~n extremely suspicious~~ bar. He noted the large amounts of beaten-up men, the scraggly young man that had hands all over himself (Papi would never say this out loud, but he almost cried because of the lack of fashion the young man had.), and the foggy, purple bartender that didn’t bat an eye at the strange characters around him. 

Papi almost left the bar, in fear of the possibility of being killed, until the young man grunted in annoyance. “Where the hell is Sensei’s brat? We’ve looked everywhere, but he’s not there!”

Papi stayed in the bar to hear the rest of the young man’s rants. Something in him had a feeling that Izuku was much more important and potentially dangerous, and he needed to find out why.

-

Hisashi chewed on the nicotine gum and examined his surroundings. Clearly, it was obvious that all villains were too incompetent to find his beloved son, so his conclusion was to look for Izuku himself. He was aware that this decision would force him to be All For One for a while, and his disappearance because of that would break Inko’s heart. But Hisashi would make sure that when he returned, Izuku would be safe and sound.

Hisashi let out a breath and used a quirk of his to alter his hair, eye color, and skin color. Pure, cotton white burned into flaming red; sparkling, ruby eyes were engulfed in a fiery orange and sunshine yellow; and his fair skin and freckles darkened into a dark tan with no freckles whatsoever.

After checking his appearance to see if the quirk worked, Hisashi stepped into an alleyway, fully embracing his villain persona. He would not be seen again in his civilian persona for several years.

-

“Of course you will,” Popee insisted, “the crowds love unexpected performers!” He was about to continue, but his eyes fell upon the wheel, causing him to grin and point to the large wheel. “But c’mon now, spin the wheel! We’re dying to see how that quirk of yours works, right Kedamono?” The wolf nodded slowly, fully aware of what would happen if he _dared_ disagree with Popee. Izuku smiled at Popee’s enthusiasm. “Okay!”

Izuku kicked the wheel and it begun to spin rapidly. The waiter shook his head, “Boss, you kicked it too hard.” But Izuku brushed it off, “Who cares? It adds to the suspense!” Izuku and the two performers waited eagerly to see what quirk Izuku would be bestowed with, and, after a minute, the wheel stopped.

“Touch Bomb,” the waiter monotonously announced, “this quirk allows you to turn whatever you touch into a bomb. The object you touch will still retain its original form, but with the snap of your fingers, it will explode. If you turn too many objects into bombs all at once, you will experience nose bleeds and a headache. Thank you for spinning the Quirk Wheel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I hope you all liked this chapter as well! I really appreciated the comments on the last chapter, so thank you all! But on a sad note, I probably won’t be posting a chapter soon since I have midterms (;-;). Hopefully, I’ll be able to post before Christmas, but I can’t make any promises. Anyway, thank you all for investing time in my story, and (if I don’t manage to post before Christmas) Happy Holidays （＾∇＾）!


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Popee try to test out Izuku’s new quirk. Papi discovers the truth while Kedamono discovers the greenette’s origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is (horribly written) cannibalism in this chapter! So be prepared, or don’t read anything after the third ‘-’!

Popee looked at Izuku with a manic gleam in his eyes, something that Kedamono _knew_ was not a good sign. “So,” Popee started, “your new quirk is Touch Bomb, huh?” The greenette stared at his hands in awe before glancing at the performer. “Yeah, and what of it?” 

The performer pulled out a bomb from his light blue satchel and tossed it in his hand casually. “I have a few bombs of my own, you see, and I want to know which one is better, your quirk or my bombs.” Though that was what he said, it was clear to anyone that those were not his intentions; his intentions were darker and more sadistic. 

Despite this, Izuku smiled and jumped off of the large wheel—doing a few somersaults just to impress a fictional audience—to land directly in front of Popee and Kedamono, hands threatening to touch them. The waiter clapped, as expected of him, but his praise was empty and hollow. The two performers, on the other hand, were unimpressed with the novice move. Either way, Izuku still soaked up the attention and bowed before straightening himself and looking at Popee with twisted excitement. 

“So what you’re saying is, you want me to fight you with my new quirk? If that’s the case, then of course!” He excitedly exclaimed. 

There was a silence hanging in the air until a sinister leer grew on the blonde boy’s face and he brandished a bomb while the greenette hovered his fingers over the performer’s torso. “To the count of zero,” Popee growled with delirium. Izuku hummed at the wish, “Only a scaredy-cat would delay their loss instead of getting it over with, but, as the host, I will grant your pathetic request.” The bunny performer’s leer morphed into a snarl at the other boy’s taunting and he was about to retort, but Izuku interrupted him before he got the chance.

“3.”

The humanoid silhouettes in the background dropped and melted into a pile of black tar. The casino illusion broke and revealed a lengthy hallway with framed paintings of Izuku in various stages in his life. The imitation of a welcoming and upbeat mood was dashed and replaced with manic glee and callous hostility. Whatever Izuku tried to maintain in the presence of his guests was destroyed.

“2.”

Kedamono scurried to find a safe area where he wouldn’t get hurt, yet there were none. Desperate for a hiding spot, he stepped towards the mirage that made up of the background, despite Izuku’s warnings implying that there was nothing there to support him from falling into a never ending void. The wolf took a few steps off of the imaginary platform and the phantasm broke, leaving him floating in a vacuum. He could no longer be seen by the insane duo.

“1.”

After the waiter felt something wander into his soul, he surveyed the area only to realized the masked wolf had disappeared and, judging by the feeling in his soul, walked into the nothingness that was the actual nature of Izuku’s quirk as well as the waiter’s true form. Knowing that what was within him could drive a mortal insane, he was rightfully distressed about the matter at hand. 

Before Popee and Izuku could begin to fight, the waiter uncharacteristically blurted out, “The masked one is gone!”

-

Papi walked out of the bar, more confused than he ever was before. Had he expected the green-haired child to belong a high-class background? Yes. Though, had he expected the parent of said child to be the most feared villain throughout all of Japan? Definitely not. 

Now, he felt skeptical about returning Izuku home. It was a very foolish decision in his part, and he was aware of this fact, but he believed that it was the best choice he could make for the child. A young and budding boy like Izuku was too innocent for the cruel realm of villainy, and Papi had seen juveniles his age get consumed by the immense maw of violence and die terribly. Truly, pursuing that path of devilry was an prolonged death sentence, one that Papi refused to let Izuku go down. 

With new intentions, the man set off to his tent, ready to make the boy a part of the world of circuses no matter what.

-

Izuku immediately dropped his fingers and faced the waiter. “What do you mean the wolf is missing?” Izuku asked, failing miserably at concealing his panic, “I told him not to enter the scenery!” 

The waiter shook his head. “I know you did,” he acknowledged, “but that doesn’t mean that the masked one couldn’t have ran off in a state of fear.” 

Popee, both confused and angry at the interference of his and Izuku’s duel, threw one of his bombs onto the floor, exploding shortly after contact. “What the hell is going on? You were so confident in yourself just a few seconds before this, but now you’re acting like a sissy!” 

Izuku gripped the blonde’s forearms, fevered. A look of terror, that shouldn’t be on the greenette’s face at the age of six, unsettled Popee. In a state of bewilderment, the performer teased him. “What’s wrong? Did you piss your pants or something?” 

Nails burrowed into Popee’s shoulder, causing him to slightly wince. “You have no idea,” the other boy rasped, “no _fucking_ idea what is happening, don’t you? Well, let me be so kind as to explain. Your friend was a moron and stepped into the illusion that I set up for the scenery. Now, he’s lost in the void of my quirk which, might I add, has to potential to drive creatures into an insane, bloodthirsty state.” Blood droplets began to form under Izuku’s nails. 

“Do you understand now? That wolf, if he even comes back _alive_ , will try to kill the two of us no matter what.”

-

With nothing else to do, Kedamono explored the void he was currently in to find the way back to the others. However, he stopped midway when he recognized the faint scent of chicken legs and sprinted towards the scent, but, instead of chicken legs, he found Izuku. Although, this Izuku seemed younger than the Izuku that they saw. Additionally, this one was sobbing, something that the other Izuku would most likely never do. 

“Why didn’t my quirk develop already? I’m already five!” 

Kedamono awkwardly bent down to be face-to-face with Izuku and set one of his paws on the boy’s head. At the touch, the younger Izuku looked at the wolf in confusion. “Who are you?” Then, he faded away, leaving Kedamono alone in the nothingness. Once again, the smell of chicken legs wafted in his direction, but Kedamono knew that there wasn’t any chicken legs waiting for him. The wolf performer jogged towards the aroma and discovered the young greenette again. 

This time, however, Izuku was in front of a man’s corpse. Tears fell down his face and landed on the corpse’s cheeks, and his hands clenched his shorts tightly in hesitance. “I’m sorry, mister,” he murmured before picking up one of the corpse’s arms and bit into it, tearing off a chunk of flesh and swallowing it. 

Immediately, Izuku almost vomited the tissue, but a hand was placed on his shoulder in an attempt to prevent him from doing so. “You’re doing so well for your first time, Zuku. Just keep on going and you’ll get the quirk you’ve always wanted.” Teary eyes stared at the owner of the voice. “But I don’t wanna eat someone, Mister Fish. Daddy says that only villains eat people!” 

Suddenly, short white blades grazed Izuku’s cheek and pierced the carcass. The hand that was on the boy’s shoulder gripped his chin and forced him to look at the owner of said hand, though Kedamono couldn’t see who the hand belonged to. 

“Boy,” the man snapped, “in this world, villains don’t exist, only those who are willing what it takes to get stronger. If you want to stop getting bullied by the other brats, you have to eat this man to gain his quirk. Understand?” 

The younger boy nodded and continued eating the dead man, trying not to regurgitate all the while. Kedamono, fueled on pure anger, ran towards the man and pounced on him in an attempt to attack him, but he and Izuku faded away before the wolf got the chance to strike. 

Expectedly, the savory fragrance of chicken legs filled the air, spurring Kedamono to sprint to the scent in order to save the younger boy from the torture he was being forced to go through. When he saw the familiar green hair, he stopped and readied himself to attack the strange man that followed Izuku.

However, this scene showed Izuku stalking a drunk man with a knife in hand. The drunkard was complaining about how he wasn’t able to get a jackpot from the casino and getting kicked out by said casino for causing a disturbance. In the blink of an eye, a large chunk of his neck was missing. The man collapsed on the dark sidewalk in shock, and Izuku began to consume him, ignoring his hoarse cries for help. 

Blood sprayed all over Izuku’s face and the gruesome sound of muscles snapping emanated from the spot. Teeth jerked each tissue out of their intended place and chewed on them before swallowing. A knife revealed the contents of the man’s torso, and fingers plucked out appeasing organs and shoved them into the boy’s mouth, taking the undesirable ones and putting them in a large plastic bag. Then, the boy moved on to eating other organs and disposing the ones he didn’t want in the bag. Though, it was clear that the boy did not enjoy his meal as, with each organ eaten, a grimace formed on his face. 

After most of the man’s flesh was eaten, the greenette took off, bag and knife in hand, leaving the remains for someone else to find. The scene then faded away just like the others shortly after, allowing the performer to comprehend the situation he had witnessed.

Kedamono knew why Izuku was doing this and he snarled at the reminder of ‘Mister Fish’. Most likely, what had occurred actually happened in reality which explains Izuku’s attitude in the world of his quirk. The wolf felt extreme rage at the man who compelled the greenette to change into a monster at such a young age. 

With a new objective in life, Kedamono was prepared to bring the innocent Izuku back no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since I last posted a chapter, so I decided that now was the time. After all, it was hurting my soul to keep you all waiting ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡! Plus, I have some great news! Redstroyer3 has agreed to be my Beta (⌒▽⌒)! I’d like to thank him for taking the time out of his life to help me put together this weird crossover fanfic! So thanks, man ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶! And thanks to all you wonderful readers who are reading this now, I really appreciate you (*^▽^*)! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember, you are a lovely person that is capable of anything!


End file.
